Irreplaceable
by SuzyOnix
Summary: Kehidupan Sasuke yang tenang mulai terusik ketika seorang bayi mungil berada dipangkuannya. Dan dengan adanya bayi mungil itu, mengantarkan Sasuke pada ikatan takdir dengan seorang pria asing bermata biru yang menolongnya dikereta bawah tanah./ NarutoXSasuke! BL/Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Itu adalah awal bulan Desember ketika butiran kristal putih berjatuhan dari awan yang mendung. Jalanan, pepohonan, atap-atap dan ayunan terselimuti kristal itu. Kolam, sungai dan danau membeku. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya satu warna yang mendominasi; putih.

Jalanan tampak lenggang seusai badai salju tadi malam. Hanya satu atau dua mobil pribadi yang sesekali melintas.

Jauh dari suasana lenggang itu, disebuah rumah minimalis yang jauh dari pusat kota, suara musik yang menghentak, meramaikan suasana sunyi. Sebuah ruangan persegi berukuran 5x5 meter, dengan dinding berlapis kaca diseluruh sisinya.

Disanalah music itu menghentak, dengan seorang pemuda yang melenggak-lenggokkan seluruh persendian tubuhnya. Bergerak bebas dalam ruang bercahaya terang itu.

Celananya panjang hingga mata kaki berbahan karet. Berwarna hitam dan terasa nyaman kala pemuda itu menggerakkan kakinya. Ia memakai kaos tipis sebagai atasan. Kaos tipis tanpa lengan berwarna biru muda yang beberapa basah oleh peluh.

Tubuh berkulit putih itu melenggok, melompat, bergerak patah-patah. Tangan dan kakinya tak tinggal diam; menarik, memutar, mendorong, dan vertical keatas. Gerak tubuhnya mengikuti irama musik bervolume keras yang diputar dari tape-recorder disudut ruangan.

Seraut wajah pemuda itu menampilkan sejuta ekspresi. Ada kilatan humor dalam manik berwarna hitam itu; penuh godaan.

Musik itu berakhir, tepat ketika pemuda berkulit putih menekuk tangan dengan posisi vertical. Kepala mendongak dan bibir merah yang setengah terbuka.

Pemuda itu membungkuk selama satu detik. Lalu ia berputar seraya menebar senyum kesetiap sudut ruang persegi itu, seolah ada banyak pasang mata yang menonton seni-nya itu.

Pemuda itu—Uchiha Sasuke, berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang terengah akibat gerakan-gerakan tingkat tinggi dalam dancenya. Langkah pelannya membawa pemuda berkulit putih itu disudut ruangan, dimana ia meletakkan botol minumannya.

"Haa. Ini sangat melelahkan." Ia bergumam setelah menenggak air mineral dalam botol hingga tersisa setengah.

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: NarutoXSasuke**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Comfort, and little bit of Hurt**

 **Warning: BL/Yaoi!**

.

.

.

Note: Aku mencoba membuat fanfiksi NaruSasu yang normal. Senormal-normalnya sebuah kehidupan. No action. No fantasy/supernatural. Ini pengalihan dari segala uneg-uneg dalam fikiranku akhir-akhir ini. I was sad, but, yeah… aku menghibur diri dengan menulis ini.

Sasuke disini out of chara. Sangat. Dan, ya, Naruto juga. Tidak jauh beda pokoknya.

Kuharap kalian suka. Happy reading ^_^

.

Summary:

Kehidupan Sasuke yang tenang mulai terusik ketika seorang bayi mungil berada dipangkuannya. Dan dengan adanya bayi mungil itu, mengantarkan Sasuke pada ikatan takdir dengan seorang pria asing bermata biru yang menolongnya dikereta bawah tanah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Irreplaceable: Bab I**

.

.

.

I-Phone bercasing warna putih itu tidak berhenti berbunyi sedari tadi. Warna merah dipojok kanan atas benda mahal itu tetap berkedip berkelanjutan.

Cklek.

Pintu coklat yang berada dalam ruang pribadi—kamar tidur, terbuka. Menampilkan seorang pemuda dalam balutan bathrobe putih. Sasuke menggerutu pelan ketika ia melangkah menuju I-Phone nya berada—diatas meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya.

Ada lima pesan pribadi. Dan ratusan notifikasi dari media sosialnya, terutama akun youtubenya. Dua pesan dari partnernya, dan tiga pesan lagi dari ibunya.

.

I Kiba [9.20 am]

Kerja bagus, Sasuke. Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik.

.

I Kiba [10. 03 am]

Aku telah mengupload videonya. Kau bisa mengeceknya sekarang.

.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis membaca isi pesan dari partnernya itu. Kurang dari satu jam, akan tetapi Kiba telah selesai mengedit videonya. Video dance-nya. Kiba memang sangat andal dalam hal itu.

Sasuke segera mengetikkan balasan untuk sahabat baiknya itu.

To: I Kiba

Thanks, Kiba. Kau memang bisa diandalkan. Dan aku akan segera mengeceknya.

[Sent—01. 10 pm]

.

Sasuke kemudian membuka tiga pesan dari ibunya.

Ibu [10. 09 am]

Kau sudah bangun, nak? Jangan lupa sarapan. Jaga kesehatanmu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik disana. Kami disini sangat merindukanmu, Sasuke.

.

Ibu [11. 56 am]

Sasuke, ibu dan ayah mengkhawatirkanmu. Kapan kau berkunjung, nak? Sudah hampir tiga bulan sejak terakhir kali kau berkunjung kesini. Kami sangat merindukanmu—terutama Shisui. Adikmu itu selalu menanyakanmu.

.

Satu pesan yang lain berisi tak jauh berbeda dari kedua pesan itu. Sasuke tidak membuang banyak waktu untuk segera membalas pesan ibunya. Sasuke tak ingin ibunya semakin khawatir karena pesan yang ibunya kirimkan tak segera Sasuke balas.

Sasuke tersenyum ketika mengingat Shisui, adik kecilnya yang manis dan masih berusia satu setengah tahun.

To: Ibu

Aku sudah bangun tidur sejak pukul setengah tujuh tadi, Bu. Aku juga sudah sarapan dengan makanan bergizi—sepotong sandwich ikan tuna dan segelas susu vanilla. Jadi tak perlu khawatir dengan kesehatanku. Aku baik-baik saja.

Aku juga merindukan kalian. Sangat.

Maaf Bu, akhir-akhir ini aku sedikit sibuk. Banyak tulisanku yang harus direvisi ulang sebelum kukirimkan ke penerbit. Mm, apa aku lupa memberitahu ibu? Aku akan berkunjung hari ini. Aku belum sempat berkemas. Mungkin, aku akan sampai disana sore nanti.

Sampai nanti, Ibu.

[Sent—01. 17 pm]

.

.

Merasa capek karena terus berdiri, Sasuke pun mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir ranjang empuknya. Jemari panjangnya mengusap layar I-Phone nya, membuka notifikasi yang berasal dari akun youtube nya.

Video dance-nya diupload 3 jam yang lalu. Dan penonton telah mencapai angka dua ratus ribu. Sekitar sepuluh ribu _like_ , duaratus _dislike_ , dan komentar yang hampir mencapai seribu.

Penasaran dengan hasil kerja kerasnya, Sasuke pun mengecek video nya.

Itu adalah video dari dance yang dilakukan Sasuke beberapa jam lalu. Perlu latihan selama dua minggu untuk menyempurnakan tiap gerakan yang dibuatnya. Sasuke meluangkan sedikit waktunya setiap hari ditengah kesibukannya merevisi ulang karya tulisannya—novel musim dinginnya. Rencananya, Sasuke menginginkan novel karyanya itu diterbitkan tepat ketika hari natal—tanggal 25 Desember. Maksimal, Sasuke harus menyerahkan script nya tanggal lima belas ke penerbit. Dan sekarang masih tanggal dua, sehingga Sasuke memiliki sisa waktu kurang dari dua minggu untuk menyelesaikan novelnya.

Video itu hanya berdurasi 4 menit 21 detik. Namun sepertinya videonya itu sangat disuka oleh para pelanggannya.

Sasuke tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Hanya seulas senyum tipis dibibir merahnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus mentraktir Kiba dengan satu atau dua cawan sake. Ah, mungkin satu botol untuk semua kebaikannya." Sasuke bergumam sebelum ia merubahnya menjadi mode silent, kemudian meletakkan I-Phonenya ditempat semula.

Pemuda itu beranjak, berjalan menuju almarinya dan segera bersiap untuk kunjungan ke rumah ibunya.

.

.

.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya, sir."

"Wah, terimakasih, nona." Sopir taxi itu tersenyum sangat lebar hingga kelopak matanya menyipit. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya kepada penumpang kesekiannya hari ini.

Aku seorang pria, sir. Bibir Sasuke terlalu kelu untuk membalas perkataan penuh syukur dari sopir taxi itu.

Ini bukan yang pertama kali, batin Sasuke dengan perasaan dongkol. Enggan mengoreksi perkataan yang salah itu, Sasuke hanya berdiri diam dipinggir jalan hingga taxi itu berlalu.

Sopir taksi itu tidak salah sepenuhnya, sebenarnya. Pakaian yang Sasuke kenakan adalah masalah utamanya: mantel abu-abu dengan tudung berhias bulu-bulu yang lembut. Itu membuat helaian hitam pendek milik Sasuke tenggelam, menyisakan seraut wajah putih yang manis dengan bingkai bulu-bulu lembut berwarna putih dari tudung mantelnya. Mantel abu-abu itu menyelimuti tubuh ramping Sasuke dengan pas. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih.

Sasuke tampak indah dengan itu, hingga sopir taksi itu mengira Sasuke seorang gadis manis.

Manik hitam Sasuke menyapu pemandangan didepannya, menatap pada jalanan berselimut salju yang lenggang. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuruni tangga yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berhenti—sebuah tangga yang mengantarkan Sasuke pada stasiun kereta api bawah tanah.

Pemandangan didalamnya tak berbeda jauh dengan diluar; sama-sama sepi. Sangat sepi hingga Sasuke mengira hanya dirinya yang berada dalam stasiun kereta api bawah tanah yang luas itu. Tapi, tidak. Masih ada orang disana. Penjaga loket, para pekerja, petugas kebersihan, dan beberapa orang yang nampak menunggu kedatangan kereta.

Setelah membeli tiket untuk perjalanannya, Sasuke tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menunggu kedatangan kereta. Tepat pukul 2. 30 pm keretanya tiba.

Sasuke mengira hanya ada sedikit penumpang didalam kereta. Namun, diluar dugaan, kereta itu penuh. Kereta ini adalah kereta antar kota—kereta yang berhenti hanya pada stasiun dipusat-pusat kota. Tempat duduknya dibuat saling berhadapan. Dan tempat nyaman untuk menyandarkan punggung. Itu berguna untuk mereka-mereka yang biasanya tidur selama perjalanan berlangsung.

Seperti saat ini, sejauh mata memandang, kebanyakan dari mereka—penumpang-penumpang itu, menyandarkan kepala dan memejamkan mata—tidur.

Sasuke melangkah, mencari-cari bangku kosong. Ia tidak ingin berdiri sepanjang perjalanannya menuju tiga kota berikutnya—yang mungkin membutuhkan waktu minimal dua jam.

Helaan nafas lega itu tak bisa disembunyikan ketika manik hitam dibalik kacamatanya menemukan sebuah bangsu kosong didekat jendela.

"Permisi." Sasuke berbisik pelan ketika berjalan melewati penumpang yang tertidur untuk menuju kursi kosong itu.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil kepada wanita didepannya yang terjaga. Wanita dengan bayi mungil dipangkuannya itu membalas dengan senyuman lebar.

"Halo," Sapa wanita itu, tersenyum lembut, "sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Ujarnya langsung, dengan mimik wajah mengingat-ingat.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke tersenyum gugup. Ia membenahi kacamatanya yang melorot, "sepertinya anda salah lihat. Banyak orang berkata bahwa ada dua atau tiga orang didunia yang memiliki wajah serupa—dengan kata lain sangat mirip." Kilah Sasuke dengan nada halus.

"Ah, begitukah? Aku baru tahu mengenai hal itu. Mungkin—" perkataan wanita itu terpotong ketika bayi dalam pelukannya menggeliat tak nyaman dan mulai menangis. Wanita itu terlihat berusaha menenangkan bayinya seraya meraih tas dibawah kakinya.

"Ini." Sasuke membantu ibu muda itu.

"Ah, terimakasih." Wanita itu tersenyum hingga kelopak matanya menyipit. "Menjadi seorang ibu terkadang sangat merepotkan. Apalagi jika bayimu masih kecil. Dan kau seorang wanita karir." Katanya. Ia mengambil sebotol susu dalam tasnya dan memberikan susu itu kepada bayinya.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. Jujur, ia bingung bagaimana merespon perkataan wanita itu. Sasuke sama sekali buta mengenai masalah anak kecil, terlebih pada bayi.

"Astaga!" wanita itu memekik tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke berjengit. "Bisakah anda menjaga bayiku sebentar saja? Sepertinya aku salah makan hingga perutku terasa sangat sakit." Air muka wanita itu seperti tengah menahan rasa sakit.

"A-ah, baiklah." Sasuke memangku bayi itu dengan hati-hati. Ia khawatir jika ia tidak berhati-hati, ia akan menyakiti makhluk mungil itu.

Wanita dengan kemeja merah muda dan rok selutut itu beranjak berdiri. "Tolong jaga Menma baik-baik, nona."

"Tu-tunggu—" Sasuke ingin mengoreksi bahwa dia pria, namun urung ketika melihat wanita itu telah berjalan menjauh.

Sasuke menunduk, menatap bayi kecil dipangkuannya. Bayi mungil dengan ujung hidung memerah itu terlihat begitu menikmati susunya.

Menma. Namanya Menma.

Topi rajut yang dipakai bayi mungil itu melorot sedikit, memperlihatkan helaian tipis dan lembut berwarna pirang. Sasuke memperbaiki posisi topi rajut berwarna merah itu, membuat bayi itu membuka mata kala merasakan sentuhan dikepala kecilnya. Kelopak putih itu terbuka. Dan Sasuke menahan nafas ketika melihat manik bayi itu. Sasuke merasa tenggelam dalam lubang hitam kala menatap manik itu. Begitu bening dan hitam kelam.

Itu mengingatkan Sasuke pada seseorang. Warna mata itu sama dengan milik kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi.

"Itachi-nii…"

Sasuke merasa ditarik kembali ke masa lalu. Dimana, dulu sewaktu kecil, Sasuke sering menatap mata hitam kakaknya. Memandang mata hitam dan bening milik kakaknya berlama-lama. Sasuke kecil sangat suka melakukan itu, karena Sasuke kecil bisa melihat pantulan dirinya dalam mata kelam kakaknya.

Kakaknya hanya tertawa dengan kebiasaan Sasuke. Lelaki yang berusia tujuh tahun lebih tua dari Sasuke itu akan berujar singkat, "dasar bocah." Dan Sasuke kecil akan terisak setelahnya. Sasuke kecil—yang waktu itu berusia enam tahun, tidak suka dengan panggilan bocah. Sasuke bukan bocah. Kemudian, Sasuke kecil akan berlari kepelukan ibunya, mengadukan kakaknya. Ibunya hanya tertawa dengan tingkah putra keduanya.

Tapi kini Sasuke tidak akan pernah melihat kakaknya lagi. Tidak akan melihat bagaimana mata hitam kakaknya menatap penuh kasih pada dirinya. Seorang pria dengan nama Uchiha Itachi telah kehilangan eksistensinya sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Kakaknya menghilang ketika tsunami menerjang desa kecilnya dipinggir pantai lima tahun lalu. Termasuk ayahnya, ayah kandungnya.

Suara tangisan kecil menyentak Sasuke dari kenangan masa kecilnya. Susu dalam botol itu telah tandas, membuat bayi itu merengek. Mengikuti nalurinya, Sasuke menimang bayi itu pelan. Bayi itu menguap lebar, memperlihatkan gusinya yang belum tumbuh gigi.

Sasuke mencium kening bayi itu spontan, merasa gemas dengan bayi mungil itu. Tak butuh waktu lama, bayi itu telah tertidur dalam dekapan hangat Sasuke.

Tak terasa, kelopak mata Sasuke semakin memberat. Ia menoleh ketempat wanita itu pergi, dan bertanya-tanya mengapa wanita itu belum juga kembali padahal sudah hampir setengah jam lalu.

Sasuke menyamankan posisi duduknya dan mendekap bayi mungil itu erat tanpa berniat menyakitinya. Tak lama kemudian, seperti para penumpang lainnya, Sasuke jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

Sebuah guncangan membuat Sasuke terbangun dari tidur tanpa mimpinya. Ia tiba-tiba merasa panik karena merasa pangkuannya kosong.

"Bayi. Dimana bayiku?!" Sasuke tidak sadar dengan ucapannya karena terlampau panik. Kepalanya menoleh kebawah, mengira jika bayi mungil yang tidur dalam pelukannya jatuh. Tapi nihil, membuat Sasuke merasa takut.

Suara kekehan berat dari depannya membuat Sasuke mendongak.

Dan seketika, Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega melihat bayi mungil yang dijaganya berada dipelukan seorang pria didepannya. Akan tetapi, detak jantungnya memompa cepat kala menatap pria didepannya. Sasuke merasa sesak.

"Anda lucu." Ujar pria itu, menahan tawa. Wajahnya tampan dan hidungnya mancung. Warna kulitnya kecoklatan sangat pas dengan manik biru jernih yang berkilat penuh humor itu. Ada beberapa helai rambut yang menyembul dari topi rajut yang dikenannya, membingkai seraut wajah tampan milik pria itu.

"Saya merasa sangat khawatir," balas Sasuke kalem, berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Bayi mungil ini aman, anda tenang saja." Pria itu tersenyum.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu—" pria itu memotong perkataan Sasuke.

"Tidak masalah, semua ibu muda pasti merasa khawatir terhadap putra pertamanya. Anda tenang saja, saya tidak bermaksud apapun terhadap bayi anda maupun terhadap anda. Saya hanya membantu karena tadi bayi anda hampir terjatuh dari gendongan anda. Anda pulas sekali saat tidur, jadi saya tidak tega untuk membangunkan anda."

Sasuke meringis diam-diam. Pria didepannya ini menganggap Sasuke ibu dari bayi mungil itu. "Terimakasih banyak, sir."

"Naruto. Panggil aku Naruto." Ujar pria itu, mengulurkan sebelah tangannya sementara tangan lainnya menyangga punggung bayi mungil itu.

"Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke tersenyum seraya menjabat tangan besar pria itu. Tangan yang terasa hangat dipermukaan telapak tangan kecilnya. "Kau terlihat mirip dengan bayi ini ketika mengenakan topi rajut berwarna merah itu." Ujar Sasuke dengan senyum kecil. Ya, pria itu juga memakai topi rajut berwarna merah. Topi itu sama dengan topi yang dipakai si bayi mungil.

"Benarkah?" Naruto tertawa seraya menanggapi perkataan Sasuke. "Siapa nama bayi ini?"

"Menma."

"Uchiha Menma? Aaa, nama yang sangat manis." Naruto mengangkat tubuh Menma keudara lalu menciumi perut bayi itu, membuat Menma tertawa.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke meringis diam-diam. Salah paham kuadrat. Tapi, ah… biarlah—fikir Sasuke. Toh, Sasuke tidak akan bertemu Naruto lagi ketika telah sampai ditujuannya. Dan bayi ini akan kembali ke pelukan ibunya…

Tunggu!

Dimana ibu Menma?!

"Na-Naruto, berapa lama kau ada disini?"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, lalu melirik arloji dipergelangan tangannya. "Sekitar tiga jam yang lalu."

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Sasuke bertanya panik.

Naruto melirik arlojinya sekali lagi. "Setengah delapan malam."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, lalu ia memekik. "Astaga!" itu adalah lima jam setelah Sasuke memasuki kereta bawah tanah. Dan itu berarti, tempat tujuan Sasuke telah terlewat sedari tadi.

Suara Sasuke terlalu keras hingga membuat bayi dalam gendongan Naruto menangis. Sasuke merasa bersalah tiba-tiba.

"Ah, kurasa dia lapar. Sangat lapar. Bayi ini butuh susu ibunya."

Mendengar perkataan menjurus itu, Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku seorang pria." Bisiknya singkat, seraya menarik tudung mantelnya. Membuat rambut hitamnya yang pendek menyembul keluar.

Sasuke mengabaikan respon Naruto mengenai itu. Sasuke justru mengulurkan tanggannya kebawah untuk meraih tas milik ibu Menma. Disini pasti ada persediaan susu, fikirnya.

Ada berbagai barang didalam tas besar itu. Pampers, beberapa pasang pakaian, kaus kaki, bedak bayi, minyak telon, susu bubuk, botol susu kosong yang masih bersih, satu termos berukuran sedang dan sebotol air, dan… sebuah amplop tebal. Dibagian luar amplop itu, tertulis dua kata: Untuk Anda.

"Bisakah kau lebih cepat, Sasuke? Bayimu menangis keras sekali." Suara berat Naruto menyentak Sasuke dari keterdiamannya.

Dengan pengetahuan minim, Sasuke segera meracik susu dalam botol susu kosong yang masih bersih. Sasuke memasukkan empat sendok kedalam botol susu itu. Ia menimang berapa ml air panas dan air dingin agar susu racikannya tidak terlalu panas dan tidak terlalu dingin. Setelah mengocoknya, Sasuke menyodorkan susu itu kepada Menma yang langsung disedot rakus oleh bayi mungil itu.

"Stasiun tempat tujuanmu terlewat?" Naruto menebak reaksi kaget Sasuke tadi, setelah beberapa menit mereka saling diam.

"Begitulah. Aku mungkin terlalu lelah hingga tertidur lama sekali." Sasuke mendesah dan menyandarkan punggungnya. "Aku seharusnya turun sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Pukul setengah lima sore."

"Kau tidur seperti orang mati, Sasuke." Naruto terkekeh pelan.

Sasuke tidak tersinggung sama sekali. "Ya, dan selama itu, kau menggendong Menma. Sekali lagi, terimakasih, Naruto. Kau memang orang baik."

"Tidak ada orang yang sepenuhnya baik." Kekehan Naruto berhenti, digantikan dengan senyum kecut. Hal yang luput dari pandangan Sasuke karena pemuda itu tengah menunduk.

Sasuke menyobek pinggir amplop putih itu kemudian membaca surat yang ada didalamnya secara diam-diam. Setelahnya, semua menjadi masuk akal.

" _Tolong jaga Menma baik-baik, nona."_

Tentang perkataan wanita itu dan ucapan terakhirnya. Wanita itu memang berniat meninggalkan bayinya sejak awal.

.

.

 _Ini adalah kecelakaan. Bayi ini sebuah kesalahan. Aku masih terlalu muda untuk menjalani ini semua. 25 tahun. Aku merahasiakan semua ini dari keluargaku karena aku begitu takut. Tapi aku tak bisa membunuh bayi ini karena aku sangat mencintai bayiku. Aku kabur dari rumah dan sekarang aku sangat merindukan keluargaku. Aku ingin kembali kepada mereka._

 _Tolong, jaga anakku baik-baik. Aku akan sangat berterimakasih kepadamu jika anda bersedia merawat Menma baik-baik, bukan justru menyerahkan bayiku dipanti asuhan. Aku tahu aku sangat egois. Tapi, kumohon mengertilah. Maafkan aku._

 _Tertanda,_

 _Ibu Menma_

.

.

Sasuke menatap kosong pada surat itu. Pandangannya mendadak kabur karena Sasuke merasa kepalanya begitu sakit memikirkan hal itu.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Y-ya. Tentu." Sasuke cepat-cepat melipat kembali surat itu dan menutup tas putih itu. Ia menaruh kembali tas itu dibawah ketika bayi dalam gendongan Naruto merengek pelan.

"Sini, biarkan aku menggendong Menma."

"Tentu. Kau ibunya." Ujar Naruto. Pria itu menyerahkan bayi mungil itu kepada Sasuke dengan penuh hati-hati.

"Bagaimana rencanamu setelah ini, Sasuke?"

"Mungkin aku akan berhenti distasiun berikutnya dan membeli tiket lagi untuk kembali."

"Kau tidak kasihan pada bayimu? Dia terlihat tak nyaman dengan beberapa guncangan sedari tadi. Menma juga lelah, tak jauh beda dengan dirimu, Sasuke. Kalian butuh istirahat."

"Tapi, aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku harus apa?" Helaan nafas lelah terdengar. Sasuke menunduk, menatap Menma yang telah memejamkan mata—tertidur. Ia sedikit menyesali nasib bayi mungil ini. Ibu Menma baru saja membuangnya, meninggalkan bayinya pada seorang yang terlampau asing. Muncul rasa simpati yang teramat besar dalam diri Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu memiliki keinginan besar untuk merawat bayi mungil ini. Sasuke akan berusaha merawat Menma dengan baik. Ia tinggal sendiri selama tiga tahun belakangan, jadi Sasuke tidak perlu khawatir. Masalah biaya, Sasuke memiliki tabungan lebih dari cukup untuk membiayai mereka berdua hingga dua tahun kedepan. Mengenai ibunya… ah, Sasuke akan memikirkan hal itu—nanti.

Naruto berbaik hati mengambil botol susu yang hampir jatuh dan menutupnya. Ia juga memasukkan itu kedalam tas putih tempat peralatan bayi Menma berada.

Naruto menjentikkan jarinya, yang berhasil mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari Sasuke. "Kurasa aku tahu solusinya." Katanya, tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sasuke memandang takjub pada bangunan elite didepannya. "Kau tinggal disini, Naruto?" ia menoleh, menatap Naruto yang mengeluarkan tas besar putih dari bagasi taxi dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Pria dengan topi rajut berwarna merah, masker yang menutupi sebagian besar wajah, dan memakai ransel itu mengangguk. "Ya. Selamat datang digubuk tuaku, Sasuke." ujar Naruto merendah. Suaranya yang berat sedikit teredam karena masker putih yang dikenakannya.

Sasuke menggeleng, "kau bercanda? Astaga. Rumah bertingkat tiga ini tidak terlihat seperti gubuk tua dari sisi manapun. Justru aku sempat mengira bahwa ini adalah sebuah istana." Rumah megah berlantai tiga dengan gerbang yang cukup tinggi. Ada tembok setinggi dua meter yang jauh mengelilingi rumah ini, membuat rumah ini tampak berjarak jauh dari bangunan elite yang berada disekitar rumah ini.

Tipikal rumah orang kaya.

Mendadak, Sasuke ragu dengan keputusannya menginap dikediaman Naruto untuk malam ini.

Pria itu tertawa dengan bass rendahnya. "Kau terlalu memuji, Sasuke."

"Ayo masuk, Sasuke. Kurasa kau dan bayimu hampir beku karena terlalu lama berada diluar dengan cuaca sedingin ini."

Tidak ingin terjadi suatu hal yang tak diinginkan, Sasuke pun mengangguk. Setelah melewati gerbang tinggi dan halaman depan yang luas, mereka bertiga akhirnya memasuki kediaman Naruto.

Sasuke menatap takjub pada benda-benda koleksi didalam rumah itu. Guci, vas bunga, lukisan. Semuanya tampak mengkilap dan Sasuke yakin barang-barang itu dibeli dengan harga yang tak rendah. Sasuke cukup pandai menyembunyikan rasa takjubnya karena ia tidak ingin bertingkah memalukan didepan Naruto—orang baik hati yang bersedia membantunya secara cuma-cuma.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Ujar Naruto setelah membukakan sebuah pintu kamar tamu dilantai dua.

"Terimakasih banyak, Naruto." Sasuke sedikit membungkuk—menjaga tubuhnya tetap seimbang. Berusaha keras agar bayi dalam gendongannya tetap terlelap.

"Ah, itu bukan apa-apa." Naruto mengibaskan tangannya. "Nah, aku akan kembali kekamarku. Jika kau ingin membuat susu, dapurnya ada dilantai satu. Jika ada apa-apa, kau bisa mengetuk pintu disana. Itu kamarku." Naruto menunjuk sebuah pintu.

"Ya, tentu." Sasuke mengangguk.

Naruto berjalan mendekat, "istirahat yang cukup, Sasuke, Menma." Pria itu menunduk dan mengecup pipi tembam Menma.

"Selamat malam." Dan pria itu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuh mungil Menma diatas ranjang besar itu dengan hati-hati. Ia sedikit merengangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku karena menggendong Menma terlalu lama.

Pemuda itu melihat sekeliling, dan pandangannya berhenti pada pintu coklat didalam kamarnya. Setelah melihat isi dari pintu itu, Sasuke bergumam pelan, "sepertinya aku butuh mandi."

Puluhan pesan dari ibunya mengenai betapa khawatirnya wanita itu terhadap putranya dibalas dengan dua pesan yang panjang oleh Sasuke. Sasuke tidak mengatakan sejujurnya, tentu saja. Ia berbohong pada ibunya dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya ada urusan mendadak sehingga kunjungannya hari ini kerumah ibunya gagal. Sasuke berkata akan mengusahakan secepatnya dilain waktu.

Suara tangisan Menma membuat Sasuke cepat-cepat menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Setelah memakai pakaian kasualnya yang ia bawa dari rumah, Sasuke segera menghampiri Menma.

Setelah mengganti pampers Menma dan membuatkan sebotol susu untuk bayi mungil itu, Menma tertidur lelap diatas ranjang besar itu. Merasa lelah dengan hari ini, tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sasuke menyusul Menma ke alam mimpi. Sasuke mendekap Menma erat.

.

.

.

"Sasuke?" suara panggilan dari anak tangga membuat Sasuke mematikan kompor lalu menoleh. Manik hitam Sasuke melihat bagaimana sesosok pria dewasa melangkah turun melewati anak tangga. Ada Menma dalam gendongannya yang terisak pelan.

Sosok pria dewasa berambut pirang itu mendekat kearah Sasuke dan menyerahkan Menma dalam gendongannya. "Aku menggedor pintumu terlalu keras hingga Menma terbangun. Dan, yeah… dia menangis."

"It's ok." Sasuke memberikan senyum kecilnya. "Aku tidak tahu jika rambutmu sangat… pirang?" Kemarin Naruto tidak sama sekali melepas topi rajut berwarna merahnya, sehingga Sasuke hanya melihat beberapa helai rambutnya.

"Apakah ini terlihat aneh?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak, sama sekali tidak."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih dan rapi. "Ini rambut asliku sejak lahir. Ayahku dari Arizona dan Ibuku dari Jepang." Ia mengacak rambut blondenya sesaat, membuat rambut berantakan khas orang bangun tidur menjadi lebih berantakan. Kemudian bola mata birunya melirik belakang punggung Sasuke. Ada sop jamur, telur dadar dan tumis sayuran. Juga ada segelas jus jeruk dan segelas jus yang berwarna merah. "Sudah lama sejak dapur ini terakhir kali digunakan." Ujarnya.

Sasuke tersentak. "Ah, maafkan aku. Aku menggunakan dapurmu untuk membuat sarapan tanpa izin darimu."

"Tak apa. Aku justru merasa senang karena dengan asap dan aroma lezat ini rumahku terasa jauh lebih hidup. Aku tinggal sendiri, ngomong-ngomong." Naruto, untuk pertama kalinya menyerigai tipis kepada Sasuke.

Serigai yang membuat wajah tan itu semakin tampan.

Sasuke menggeleng cepat ketika kata 'tampan' terucap dalam batinnya. "Sepertinya aku harus memandikan Menma dan membuatkannya susu." Sasuke menghindar. Ia bergumam permisi dan pergi dari hadapan Naruto dengan segera.

Dibelakang punggungnya, Sasuke mendengar Naruto terkekeh kecil.

"Bodoh," Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri. Entah apa yang ia fikirkan hingga bibir merahnya terus merapalkan kata itu.

Yang Sasuke tahu, rasa hangat menjalar dari wajah hingga leher—bahkan telinga, ketika mengingat senyum—serigai, Naruto tadi.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki Sasuke menjejak dua anak tangga terbawah ketika telinganya sayup-sayup mendengar perbincangan seseorang.

"—aku tahu, aku tahu. Jangan mengguruiku!"

Itu suara Naruto. Terdengar minim karena sepertinya Naruto berada diruang tamu.

"Aku selalu tahu apa yang kulakukan. Jadi, bisakah kau membereskannya? Jika mereka menolak, katakan pada mereka bahwa aku akan menyetujui sesi wawancara pribadi. Dan untuk masalah itu, aku akan mengkonfirmasinya tak lama lagi."

"Oke. Kami belum resmi. Kau puas?!" ada nada jengkel disana, membuat Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

"Dia kenapa?" gumam Sasuke lirih. Menguping memang tidak dibenarkan, tapi aku hanya mencuri dengar, batin Sasuke.

"Ya, ya, dan ya. Oke, bye!" suara Naruto terdengar lagi, dengan nada tak peduli yang terkesan acuh.

"Sasuke?" Naruto memergokinya ketika pria itu keluar dari arah dapur. "Sejak kapan kau berada disana?" tanyanya, sanksi.

Sasuke merasa gugup tiba-tiba. "A-a, baru saja. Aku tidak mendengar apapun itu yang kalian bicarakan ditelepon." Paniknya. Walaupun Sasuke mendengarnya, toh, Sasuke sama sekali tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Naruto dengan entah siapa itu ditelepon.

Sepertinya reaksi Sasuke lucu, hingga membuat pria berambut blonde tertawa. "No problem. Nah, ayo kita sarapan." Ajak pria itu. Kakinya yang terbalut celana pendek selutut melangkah pelan menuju meja makan.

"Kau menata semua ini?" ujar Sasuke tak percaya, ketika melihat masakannya telah tertata rapi diatas meja makan.

"Aku menunggumu, Sasuke. Makan bersama terdengar jauh lebih baik."

"Oh, maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu itu." Sasuke merasa tersanjung dengan itu.

Mereka duduk berhadapan dimeja makan. Mereka memakan hindangan sederhana yang Sasuke masak dalam diam. Suasana menjadi hening untuk waktu beberapa lama hingga suara Naruto memecah keheningan itu.

"Berapa usiamu tahun ini, Sasuke? Maaf jika ini termasuk pertanyaan pribadi. Kau tak perlu menjawabnya jika kau memang tidak ingin."

"Tak apa," Sasuke menggeleng. "Kau sudah menolongku, jadi apa salahnya jika kita saling mengenal? Umm, usiaku dua puluh tahun."

Manik biru Naruto terlihat membola, "dan kau telah menjadi orang tua diusia semuda itu?"

"Sebenarnya Menma itu bu—" Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan tapi lagi-lagi Naruto memotong perkataannya.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, Sasuke. Kau harus bangga dengan apapun yang kau miliki saat ini. Terkadang, aku merasa iri dengan orang sepertimu. Menjalin hubungan, cinta lalu pernikahan. Memiliki dua atau tiga anak. Hidup bahagia dibawah atap rumah yang nyaman. Suatu hal yang selalu ingin kujalani. Tapi, yah… sepertinya itu terlalu sulit untuk kuwujudkan." ujar pria itu, dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, "lihatlah dirimu saat ini. Kau pria yang baik, dan ramah. Dan juga tampan," Sasuke berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "siapa yang tidak mau dengan pria sepertimu? Kau sungguh sempurna."

"Benarkah?" Naruto tersenyum miring, "kau bisa mengatakan hal itu karena kau baru saja mengenalku."

"Aku memang."

"Perjalanan hidupku tidak semulus itu, Sasuke. Setiap orang memiliki dua sisi yang berlainan. Bertolak belakang. Aku memiliki itu, bahkan lebih. Mereka-mereka memang menginginkanku. Tapi sayangnya, tak satupun yang mau menerima sisi lain dari diriku." Naruto menumpukan dagunya diatas tangannya.

"Kufikir mereka sangat egois." Balas Sasuke setelah mengunyah suapan terakhir.

"Apa kau tidak?" tantang Naruto dengan senyum miringnya.

"Tidak. Ah, maksudku aku tidak tahu." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bertahun-tahun hidup sendiri dan jauh dari orang-orang membuatku hanya mementingkan diriku sendiri."

"Anti social, eh?"

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya. "Tidak juga. Terkadang aku membaur, jika kesendirian membuatku bosan."

"Jamuan makan? Pesta? Pub malam? Atau—" Naruto memberondongnya.

"Jamuan makan." Sasuke cepat-cepat memotongnya, "dan beberapa acara temu kangen dengan segelintir teman-teman SMA-ku, yang bahkan tak lebih dari jumlah jari-jari tanganku." Sasuke dengan wajah polosnya mengangkat kedua tangannya, menunjukkan kesepuluh jari-jari kurusnya, membuat Naruto terkekeh dengan ekspresi polosnya itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Menma? Kau terlihat sangat peduli pada bayimu itu." Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Suami.. ayah Menma, maksudku. Bagaimana dengannya?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia sempat berfikir untuk menjelaskan bahwa dia bukan orangtua Menma, tapi sepertinya itu percuma. Naruto—pria itu tampak enggan membahas ataupun mendengar apapun tentang Menma. Buktinya pria itu selalu memotong perkataan Sasuke ketika Sasuke ingin berbicara mengenai Menma. "Bukankah kita selalu bicara mengenaiku? Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?"

"Tidak ada yang special dengan diriku. Flat." Balasnya singkat. Ia meminum jus jeruk yang ada didekatnya hingga tandas.

Sasuke tampak tak puas dengan balasan Naruto. "Bagaimana dengan usia? Pekerjaan?"

"Tiga puluh lima tahun," jeda sejenak. "aku membuka sebuah apotek di pusat kota ini."

"Aku mengira kau masih awal dua puluh tahunan." Kata Sasuke tak yakin.

Naruto tampak terhibur dengan jawaban Sasuke, "benarkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk membenarkan. "Ya. Seperti dua puluh empat atau dua puluh lima tahun?"

Naruto menjentikkan jarinya, "tepat sekali. Aku dua puluh lima tahun." Lalu pria berambut blonde itu terkekeh, "kufikir aku bisa membohongimu." Ujarnya dengan penuh humor.

Sadar atau tidak, Sasuke merenggut kecil ketika tahu bahwa dirinya hampir saja dibohongi oleh pria blonde itu. "Aku memang hidup jauh dari orang-orang. Tapi setidaknya aku tidak buta mengenai karakteristik manusia."

"Mungkin kau memiliki bakat dibidang psikolog, Sasuke. Dan dengan sifat kepedulianmu yang tinggi itu, kurasa kau cocok menjadi seorang konselor disekolah tingkat atas lalu menangangi dan memberikan solusi mengenai permasalahan para remaja masa kini."

Sasuke merasa wajahnya menghangat dipuji sedemikian itu. "Dari mana kau tahu aku memiliki kepedulian tinggi? Kau tidak terlihat seperti seorang peramal, atau pembaca pikiran." tuding Sasuke.

Naruto hanya mengendikkan bahu sebagai respon, enggan menjawabnya.

"Sebe—" suara tangisan bayi dari lantai atas memotong kalimat Sasuke. "Menma menangis. Aku harus segera keatas." Tapi pandangan Sasuke jatuh pada meja makan. Ada piring kotor dan makanan sisa diatas meja makan.

"Aku akan menenangkan Menma. Kau bisa membereskan meja makan." Naruto melompat dari kursi dan setengah berlari menaiki tangga.

Sayup-sayup, Sasuke bisa mendengar gerutuan lirih Naruto, "kuatkan aku, Tuhan!"

Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum beranjak dari kursinya dan segera membereskan meja makan.

"Dia pria yang baik," gumam Sasuke, "dan terlihat sangat menyukai anak-anak."

Selama tiga tahun belakangan, Sasuke menutup diri dari lingkungannya. Semenjak ibunya menikah lagi, tepat setelah kelulusannya dari sekolah tingkat menengah atas, Sasuke memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri dengan tinggal dirumah peninggalan orang tua ibunya.

Sasuke memiliki pribadi yang tertutup, tapi ia tidak pendiam seperti bongkahan es batu yang dingin. Ia memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan beberapa temannya semasa SMA. Seperti yang Sasuke katakan kepada Naruto, teman Sasuke tak lebih dari sepuluh. Sembilan teman sekelasnya dan seorang seniornya yang selama tiga tahun ini membantu Sasuke tanpa pamrih: Inuzuka Kiba.

Tapi untuk hubungan percintaan, sekalipun Sasuke tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Sasuke terlalu focus pada pekerjaannya hingga Sasuke lupa untuk memikirkan hal itu. Sasuke bahkan tak ingat ia pernah jatuh cinta.

Itu hingga Sasuke bertemu dengan pria dua puluh lima tahun itu—Naruto.

Sasuke tidak terlalu buta untuk menyadari adanya rasa ketertarikan Naruto terhadapnya. Sasuke pernah membacanya dibuku psikolog mengenai cinta dan hal semacamnya.

Cara mata biru itu memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik tubuh Sasuke seolah mencerminkan bahwa pria itu—menginginkan Sasuke.

Tapi yang tak Sasuke ketahui, pria itu menginginkan Sasuke dalam konteks apa. Jika ada perasaan suka—juga cinta, Sasuke tidak akan ragu untuk menerima Naruto. Dia pria baik, tampan, dan juga mapan. Terlepas dari sisi buruk yang dimiliki Naruto, Sasuke akan belajar memahami itu. Karena entah sejak kapan, Sasuke telah terpikat oleh pria itu. Sasuke suka, walupun belum cinta.

Namun jika Naruto hanya menginginkan Sasuke untuk menjadi penghangat ranjang untuk satu malamnya—

—sepertinya Sasuke harus membuang jauh-jauh rasa suka yang dimilikinya terhadap pria itu. Sasuke tidak tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan jasmani tanpa adanya ikatan. Pemikirannya memang sedikit kolot, tapi, itulah Sasuke.

Dan memikirkan hal itu, entah mengapa menimbulkan rasa nyeri didalam dadanya.

"Kenapa ini begitu sakit?" Sasuke mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sesak.

.

.

.

 **Hello, guys! Bagaimana menurut kalian mengenai fanfiksi ini?**

 **Yang nungguin Bab II: Mind to REVIEW, please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SuzyOnix**

 **[07 Desember 2016]**


	2. Chapter 2

Badai salju kembali menerjang.

Kristal putih yang dihempaskan angin dingin bertebangan mencari peraduan. Gumpalan kelabu kehitaman diwarnai dengan kilatan biru terang. Geraman suara ketika itu terjadi mampu membuat tiap-tiap orang menutup telinga.

Ada banyak perasaan disana; takut, gelisah, kesal, dan benci. Kadangkala, hanya dengan suara itu mampu membuat segelintir orang histeris—phobia petir dan suara keras. Mereka akan menjerit, menangis terisak, dan frustasi.

Sasuke pernah melihat hal itu pada kakaknya: Uchiha Itachi. Itachi-nii. Begitu Sasuke memanggil kakak kesayangannya.

Kakaknya phobia petir, terlebih ketika badai salju. Kakaknya pernah mengalami hal buruk ketika badai salju dimusim dingin. Ia hampir mati beku ditengah tumpukan salju, dibawah badai salju.

Maka ketika badai salju menerjang desa kecilnya dipinggir pantai, kakaknya akan seperti orang kesetanan. Ia akan berlari kekamar adik kecilnya lalu memeluk Sasuke erat. Tangannya melingkar kuat dipinggang dan wajah tampannya akan terbenam diperut kecil adik manisnya.

Seolah hafal dengan kebiasaan kakaknya, Sasuke akan menenangkan kakaknya. Tangan kecilnya akan mengelus rambut hitam panjang kakaknya sementara bibir mungilnya menyenandungkan sebuah lagu penenang, hingga akhirnya, kakaknya berangsur tenang dan tertidur pulas setelahnya.

Lima tahun Sasuke tidak melakukannya—menenangkan kakaknya. Sasuke tidak lagi melihat seseorang dengan phobia petir.

Tapi sekarang, disini, dikediaman mewah seorang pria yang dikenalnya kurang dari dua puluh empat jam, Sasuke kembali melihatnya. Dia adalah seorang pria dua puluh lima tahun berambut pirang, bermata biru jernih, yang tak lain adalah pemilik dari rumah besar ini; Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: NarutoXSasuke**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, Comfort, and lil' bit of hurt**

 **Warning: BL/Yaoi! Don't like don't read, please!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note1: Yup. Disini, rambut Menma memang pirang. Dan manik matanya berwarna hitam. Memang sengaja kok, hehe.**

 **Menma is Naruto's baby? Big No!**

 **.**

 **Note2: Tolong, bagi kamu yang tidak suka dengan pair NarutoXSasuke, tolong jangan baca fanfiksi ini. Don't bash my lovely couple, please. If you don't like it, just go back. I've warn you, ok!**

 **I love NarutoXSasuke soooo much, by the way. Tehehe.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Irreplaceable**

 **Bab II**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah memberikan sebotol susu hangat dan menimangnya selama kurang lebih dua jam, bayi mungil bernama Menma itu akhirnya tertidur. Jujur saja, itu membutuhkan tenaga ekstra bagi Sasuke. Menimang bayi—walaupun dengan bobot tubuh tak seberapa, cukup melelahkan. Dan tanpa menggunakan gendongan bayi, itu membuat tangan dan pundak Sasuke terasa kebas setelahnya.

Sasuke bergegas kedapur untuk membuat makan siang. Sasuke sangat bersyukur karena tampaknya Menma tidak terganggu sedikitpun dengan adanya suara petir yang menggelegar diluar sana. Bayi mungil itu tertidur pulas sekali.

Sasuke ingin bertanya kepada Naruto mengenai apa yang ingin pria itu makan ketika makan siang, namun urung karena kamar Naruto tertutup rapat. Mungkin dia tidur siang, fikir Sasuke.

Kenyataannya, apa yang Sasuke fikirkan tidak benar-benar terjadi.

Ketika menuruni tangga, tanpa sengaja pandangan Sasuke terjatuh pada ruang keluarga. Bukan barang-barang mahal atau sofa empuk yang menjadi perhatiannya, melainkan seorang pria berambut pirang yang tengah menelungkup diatas sofa.

Langkah kaki beralaskan sandal rumahan itu menjejak menghampiri pria itu.

"Naruto—" Sasuke menangkap satu hal ketika jarak diantara mereka menipis; getaran pelan yang menyelubungi tubuh tegap atletis itu. Dengan kedua tangan yang sebisa mungkin menutup kedua telinga, Sasuke menyimpulkan satu hal mengenai apa yang dialami pria itu. Tidak beda jauh dengan suatu hal yang sering kakaknya alami setiap musim dingin atau musim hujan: phobia petir.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut, sebenarnya. Mendapati seorang pria dewasa dengan phobia petir itu sungguh menggelikan. Tapi Sasuke pun menyadari bahwa setiap orang itu memiliki perbedaan. Tidak semuanya sama. Sama halnya dengan kakak lelakinya yang telah berpulang ke surga.

"Hei," ujar Sasuke lirih. Telapak tangan halusnya menyinggung punggung kokoh itu dengan gerakan lembut.

"Uh?" dengan posisi kedua tangan yang tak berubah, pria itu mengangkat sedikit wajahnya. Raut gelisah terpampang pada wajah kecoklatannya. Dan pancaran rasa takut dari bola mata birunya membuat Sasuke merasa iba. Mungkin pria ini pernah memiliki pengalaman sangat buruk mengenai petir, fikir Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum, "kau phobia petir, kan?"

Naruto bergumam kecil tanpa membalas pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada kalemnya. "Bisa berpindah kekamar, Naruto?"

Naruto menggeleng, masih mempertahankan posisinya. Suara petir yang menggelegar keras diatas sana membuat raut wajah Naruto semakin panik.

Sasuke itu bukan tipe orang penurut. Ia cukup memiliki watak keras kepala. Dan itu terlihat begitu jelas ketika ia berusaha keras membujuk pria itu, "kau bisa jatuh jika ada petir datang lagi mem—"

JDAAARR!

"—Ah," kepala Sasuke terasa pusing tiba-tiba ketika ia merasakan sebuah tarikan kuat dipinggangnya dan tubuhnya yang berakhir terhempas pada sofa empuk. Tubuhnya terasa beku saat Sasuke menyadari adanya sesuatu dipangkuan dan perutnya. Hangat. Dan ketika lengan-lengan kokoh melingkar erat diperutnya, Sasuke bisa merasakan kehangatan menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Na-Naruto?" Sasuke memanggil dengan gugup. _Posisi ini.. sungguh membuatku malu,_ Sasuke membatin panik.

"Please," Naruto berbisik lirih. Tubuh pria itu masih tetap sama: bergetar dengan getaran kecil penuh rasa takut.

Sasuke merasa ganjal dengan segala rasa yang menggerogoti hatinya. Antara fikiran dan gerak tubuhnya sungguh tak singkron. Sasuke berfikir harus segera bangkit dari posisi yang—baginya, memalukan. Tapi dia tak dapat menahan diri ketika kedua tangannya terangkat dan berakhir dipunggung dan bahu kokoh pria itu. Mengelus lembut tubuh yang bergetar itu. "Baiklah," Sasuke menghela nafas. Menyerah dengan gerak tubuhnya yang tanpa kontrol fikirannya.

Seolah telah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak dulu, belah bibir sewarna cherri itu terbuka. Membuka dan menutup untuk menyenandungkan sebuah lagu penenang dengan tema kasih sayang.

Sebuah nyanyian indah yang membisukan gemuruh petir diluar sana.

.

.

.

.

.

Ting tong! Ting tong!

Suara bel nyaring membuat tubuh kecil yang meringkuk diatas sofa itu menggeliat pelan. Kelopak matanya mengerjab pelan sebelum terbuka sempurna.

"Mengapa dia harus membunyikan bel? Dia bisa langsung masuk seperti biasanya." Dengan setengah sadar, Sasuke beranjak bangun seraya bergumam penuh kesal. Sahabat setianya—Kiba, dia terkadang akan berkunjung kerumahnya diakhir pekan. Pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa tahun itu akan membawa dua plastik besar berisi kebutuhan makanan, dan Sasuke bersyukur atas hal itu. Sasuke memang jarang keluar rumah karena beberapa alasan tertentu dan Kiba adalah andalannya. Pemuda dengan tato segitiga dipipinya itu terkadang juga ikut dalam menyumbangkan beberapa gerakan dance yang hebat. Tentu, Kiba adalah mantan ketua klub dance ketika bersekolah menengah atas.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke terdiam.

"Ah, iya," Sasuke baru ingat jika saat ini ia tidak berada dirumahnya. Ia masih berada dirumah Naruto.

Sasuke beranjak lalu sesuatu terjatuh dari pangkuannya. Ia menunduk dan menemukan sebuah selimut hangat tergeletak diatas karpet. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke tidak menyadarinya?

Ting tong! Ting tong! Ting tong!

Suara bel itu semakin nyaring karena mungkin sang tamu memencet tombol bel tidak sabaran.

Berfikir jika sang tamu memiliki urusan sangat penting, akhirnya Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu depan setelah meletakkan selimut tebal berwarna biru laut itu diatas sofa.

Sasuke mendengar sayup-sayup pembicaraan dari arah pintu depan, yang ternyata adalah percakapan Naruto dengan sang tamu. Kapan lelaki itu membuka pintu?

"Aku sudah membelikannya sesuai dengan permintaanmu. Susu, biscuit bayi, beberapa potong pakaian, dan pampers untuk bayi usia tujuh bulan, serta barang entah-apa-itu untuk menggendong bayi." Suaranya teredam sesuatu dan itu sangat asing ditelinga Sasuke, membuatnya yakin jika itu bukan suara Naruto.

"Bahan-bahan makanan?" suara berat yang familiar itu, Sasuke yakin seratus persen bahwa itu adalah suara Naruto.

"Ya, tentu. Berbagai macam sayuran dan daging ikan tuna. Kau bisa mengeceknya nanti."

Sasuke ingin kembali kekamar dilantai dua untuk mencegah dirinya mendengar perbincangan mereka, sekaligus untuk mengecek keadaan Menma. _Berapa lama aku tertidur? Semoga Menma baik-baik saja,_ Sasuke membatin panik untuk kemudian berjalan tergesa menuju lantai dua.

Namun baru menjejak beberapa langkah, suara tawa khas bayi dari arah depan menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Tak mempedulikan apapun, Sasuke kini berputar arah menuju kesumber suara.

"Itu pasti Menma," gumam Sasuke.

Perkiraan Sasuke sangat tepat karena manik hitamnya mendapati tubuh mungil Menma diatas karpet tebal diruang tamu, tak jauh dari pintu utama. Bayi yang mulai merangkak itu tengah tertawa dengan sebuah mainan yang ia goyang-goyangkan dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Menma." Sasuke memanggil nama bayi itu sedikit keras.

Bayi mungil itu menoleh kearah Sasuke, "Maaaa… aaa." Bayi membuka mulut kecilnya, memperlihatkan gusinya yang baru tumbuh satu gigi susu dibagian bawah. Ia melemparkan mainannya acuh lalu mulai merangkak menuju kearah Sasuke.

"Lucunya..." Sasuke mengangkat tubuh mungil Menma dan menciumi wajahnya gemas. Bayi itu tertawa riang berada dipelukan Sasuke.

"Jadi, dia itu Sasuke?"

Suara sang tamu membuat Sasuke menoleh kearah pintu, dan ia mendapati seorang pria bersurai putih dengan masker hitam berdiri tegak diambang pintu utama.

"Ya," Naruto menyahut singkat, memberikan kesan acuh. "Sekarang pulanglah. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti."

 _Tidak ada ucapan terimakasih untuknya? Padahal dia melakukan hal baik_ , Sasuke membatin bingung.

Pria itu akan berbalik sebelum seruan kecil Sasuke menahannya.

"Tunggu." Sasuke berjalan mendekat hingga tapak kakinya sejajar dengan Naruto. Ia memperhatikan keadaan diluar sebelum memfokuskan pandangannya terhadap pria bermasker itu.

"Diluar masih hujan salju. Itu pasti sangat dingin dan jalanan akan licin. Itu sangat berbahaya bagi pengendara seperti anda. Akan lebih baik jika anda tetap disini, setidaknya hingga hujan salju mereda." Itu sangat lancang. Naruto adalah tuan rumah, sedangkan Sasuke sebagai tamu mengundang orang lain—orang yang asing, berteduh nyaman didalam rumah Naruto. Benar, Sasuke memang lancang. Tapi untuk kali ini saja, kepedulian Sasuke berteriak bahwa tindakannya tepat. Ia berfirasat bahwa pria itu tidak akan baik-baik saja jika dia keluar dari pekarangan rumah Naruto saat ini.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan meminta. "Bukankah itu terdengar baik, Naruto? Aku akan sangat senang jika kau mengijinkan tamumu untuk singgah." Sasuke tidak yakin Naruto akan menyetujui. Memangnya dirinya siapa? Sasuke hanyalah orang asing yang kebetulan beruntung bisa mendapatkan pertolongan Naruto dikereta.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan itu, Sasuke. Aku meminta tolong pada Kakashi yang sepertinya dalam keadaan genting. Jadi kufikir akan lebih baik jika Kakashi cepat pulang agar dia bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya,"

Sasuke merasa bersalah setelahnya. "Ah, maafkan aku, sungguh. Aku tidak tahu akan hal itu. Aku benar-benar lancang, maaf." Sasuke membungkuk dalam.

Suara tawa yang teredam membuat Sasuke mendongak. Kelopak mata pria bermasker itu menyipit menandakan ia tengah tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti."

"Kakashi itu pamanku, Sasuke. Pintuku selalu terbuka lebar untuk menerima kehadirannya. Percayalah, aku tak seburuk itu." Naruto tersenyum kepada Sasuke, membuat wajah Sasuke terasa hangat.

"Saya tidak menghalanginya lagi. Silahkan, sepertinya keadaan genting menanti anda." Sasuke membungkuk sekali lagi kepada pria itu—Kakashi.

"Sepertinya aku berubah fikirkan." Bukannya pergi, Kakashi justru melangkah masuk melewati ambang pintu. "Aku ingin berbincang sedikit dengan anda, jika anda menyetujuinya." Matanya kembali menyipit.

"Bagaimana dengan urusan genting anda?" tanya Sasuke, masih dengan kekhawatirannya jikalau urusan yang menimpa pria itu sangat mendesak.

"Ah, itu bisa diurus nanti." Ujarnya santai seraya mengibaskan tangan kanannya. "Jujur, aku hanya mengerjainya karena ia memaksaku keluar dicuaca yang sangat beku ini."

"Uh, baiklah." Sasuke mengangguk kikuk setelahnya.

Setelah Kakashi menutup pintu dan menguncinya, mereka kemudian memasuki dapur. Naruto meletakkan kantung-kantung besar itu diatas meja makan. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana.

"Sasuke, kemari." Panggil Naruto yang langsung diiyakan oleh Sasuke.

"Gendongan bayi?" kening Sasuke mengerut melihat sesuatu yang dipegang Naruto.

"Menma semakin aktif dan kuharap ini bisa mempermudahmu dalam menggendong Menma. Aku juga menyediakan berbagai peralatan bayi agar kau tak perlu repot pergi keluar disaat hujan."

"Kukira aku akan segera pulang hari ini." Kerutan dikening Sasuke semakin dalam. Tapi tak dipungkiri, jangtungnya berdegub makin kencang. Naruto itu pria perhatian, dan—jujur saja, Sasuke menyukainya. Sangat. Cara pria itu memperlakukan Sasuke sangat pengertian, tidak memaksa, dan sangat jantan.

"Tidak!" seruan Naruto dengan suara dalamnya yang berat mampu membuat Sasuke terlonjak kecil ditempatnya berdiri. Menma yang berada dalam gendongannya pun tampak kaget. "Ah, maksudku, jangan dulu. Diluar masih hujan. Seperti katamu tadi, jalanan pasti licin. Aku tak mau mengambil resiko, jika aku mengendarai mobil dijalanan seperti itu hingga terjadi sesuatu diperjalanan yang dapat membuat kalian terluka."

Lihat, pria itu bahkan berniat mengantar Sasuke dan Menma pulang kerumah. Orang waras mana yang mampu mengabaikan pria super baik itu?

Wajah Sasuke melunak dan ia menampakkan ekspresi tak enak. "Kau berlebihan sekali, Naruto. Sejak awal aku selalu merepotkanmu. Selalu. Dan itu membuatku bingung bagaimana aku harus membalas semua kebaikanmu nantinya."

"Aku menolong tanpa pamrih. Jadi kau tenang saja." Naruto membalas ucapanya dengan sebuah senyum yang menawan. Senyum yang menonjolkan ketegasan tulang pipi, serta senyum yang penuh akan rasa percaya diri.

Mereka bertatapan cukup lama hingga suara deheman Kakashi menyadarkan keduanya. Sasuke memutuskan pandangannya dan menatap Kakashi yang bersiul kecil.

"Sungguh hari yang penuh cinta." Pria bermasker itu bermonolog kecil, membuat Sasuke salah tingkah.

"Aku harus memandikan Menma sebelum hari bertambah sore. Permisi." Sasuke cepat undur diri setelah membungkuk penuh sopan.

Seiring langkah kaki Sasuke yang menjejaki anak tangga, Sasuke mendengar Naruto mendengus.

"Perkataanmu tidak berefek baik, Kakashi."

Hal terakhir yang Sasuke dengar adalah suara tawa Kakashi yang teredam dibalik masker.

.

.

.

.

.

Menma, bayi kecil itu semakin aktif. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam ketika berada didalam bak mandi. Kepalan tangannya mengayun kesana kemari membuat baju Sasuke terkena imbasnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau mandi dengan tenang, baby?"

Baju Sasuke basah kuyup dan ia memutuskan untuk melepas seluruh pakaiannya hingga tubuhnya polos tanpa sehelai benang. Bayi tujuh bulan yang mulai merangkak itu bersorak senang ketika Sasuke ikut menceburkan diri kedalam bak mandi. Mulut kecilnya tak henti bergumam khas bayi yang tidak dimengerti oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke mengosongkan bak mandi ketika ia dan Menma membilas diri dengan air hangat dari pancuran air shower. Menma kembali bersorak riang dengan bahasa bayinya.

Setelah melilitkan sebuah handuk dipinggulnya, Sasuke kembali menggendong Menma yang sebelumnya ia letakkan didalam bak mandi yang telah kosong.

Satu tangan Sasuke terjulur untuk mengambil sebuah handuk bersih didalam rak kayu, sementara tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk menahan bobot tubuh Menma. Sasuke membebat tubuh basah Menma dengan handuk itu setelahnya.

Ketika Sasuke melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, Sasuke memekik kecil ketika melihat keberadaan Naruto didalam kamar tamu.

"Sasuke aku membawakan pakaian Menma dan untukmu—"

Kalimat itu terhenti ketika Naruto melihat Sasuke sepenuhnya—Sasuke yang hampir telanjang dan basah. Pipi sedikit memerah akibat air hangat dan bibir merah yang sedikit terbuka.

Selama lima detik kedepan masih seperti itu, sebelum suara Menma yang tampak mulai menggigil kedinginan memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Kutunggu kalian dimeja makan." Naruto berkata cepat dan sedetik kemudian sosoknya telah menghilang dibalik pintu kamar tamu.

"Haah.." Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega setelah tanpa sadar menahan nafas begitu lama. Rona merah dipipinya semakin kentara saat ia menyadari pandangan mata Naruto pada tubuhnya. Ia sungguh merasa malu.

Menma kembali merengek membuat Sasuke lekas membubuhi minyak telon dan memasangkan pakaian hangat pada tubuh mungil Menma. Setelah Sasuke selesai berbenah dengan rapi, ia menggendong Menma turun menuju dapur.

Disana Naruto dan Kakashi terlibat pembicaraan yang tidak begitu Sasuke pahami. Mereka berbicara menggunakan bahasa inggris dan mereka terlihat fasih dalam pengucapannya. Itu bisa dipahami mengingat Naruto keturunan orang Eropa. Sasuke bisa berbahasa inggris, namun hanya sedikit. Pembicaraan dengan _style_ cepat seperti mereka, sudah pasti Sasuke tidak bisa menangkap apa maksudnya.

Naruto lah yang pertama kali menyadari kehadirannya. "Baju itu terlihat pas untukmu."

"Benarkah? Kurasa ini sedikit kebesaran untukku." Ujar Sasuke seraya mengendikkan bahunya—ingin menunjukkan bahwa kerah kaos berwarna abu-abu polos itu sedikit besar hingga mempertontonkan tulang selangkanya.

Naruto berdehem sebelum berujar, "hmm, padahal itu baju paling kecil yang aku punya. Hadiah natal tapi tak pernah kupakai karena sangat kecil dan kuyakin akan robek ketika kupakai." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang Sasuke yakin tidaklah gatal.

Sasuke tertawa kecil menanggapinya, "tak apa. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Terimakasih."

"Ya. Silahkan duduk. Kita harus segera makan." Pria itu mengisyaratkan agar Sasuke duduk disebelahnya, dan Sasuke tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menolaknya. "Berikan Menma padaku. Aku sangat ingin menggendongnya."

Menma tampak sangat menyukai pria itu. Buktinya, setelah berada dalam lengan kokoh Naruto, bayi mungil itu langsung melingkarkan tangannya pada leher pria itu.

Sasuke menatap satu-persatu hidangan yang berada diatas meja. Sup sayur yang berwarna pucat, daging tuna panggang sedikit gosong, sosis goreng yang dipotong tak rapi, dan aroma hangus dari nasi.

"Bukan aku yang memasaknya. Masakanku tak akan seburuk itu, apalagi sampai gosong." Suara berat Naruto seolah menggema dalam ruang makan penuh celoteh riang si bayi mungil.

"Ya, karena yang bisa kau lakukan didapur adalah memasak air. Atau menyeduh ramen instan. God! Bahkan anak TK bisa melakukannya." Kakashi mendengus terang-terangan dan ia melakukannya nyaris disertai tawa. "Bukankah aku lebih baik?"

"Terserah." Jawaban singkat nan acuh itu cukup untuk menandakan bahwa Naruto sangat kesal.

Sasuke diam-diam tersenyum melihatnya.

"Jadi Sasuke, perkenalkan. Dia adalah Hatake Kakashi. Kami tidak memiliki hubungan darah tapi karena kami cukup dekat, aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai pamanku sendiri."

"Padalah kami hanya berbeda lima tahun. Akan terdengar baik jika aku dipanggil kakak daripada paman." Pria dengan surai putih abu-abu itu menggerutu seraya membuka masker yang dikenakannya.

Sasuke hampir percaya bahwa Kakashi, dengan wajah rupawan dibalik maskernya berusia tiga puluh tahun. Namun perkataan Naruto selanjutnya membuat Sasuke hampir memekik.

"Jangan memalsukan usia, Kakashi. Usiamu itu sudah tiga puluh lima tahun. Sadarlah sedikit bahwa kau sudah mulai tua." Ujar Naruto, yang kali ini menampilkan raut datar.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum miring menanggapi perkataan Naruto yang kelewat datar. Kini, atensinya tertuju pada Sasuke sepenuhnya. "Jadi Sasuke, apa pekerjaanmu saat ini?"

Sasuke meneguk air putih sebelum menjawab, "aku seorang penulis novel."

"Wah! Aku cukup suka membaca dan mengoleksi novel." Kakashi tampak sangat tertarik mengenai ini. "Apakah kau menggunakan nama asli dalam karyamu?"

"Tidak," Sasuke menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

Uh, rasanya Sasuke sedang diinterogasi saat ini. Tapi toh, Sasuke menjawabnya. "Karena aku tidak ingin dikenal."

"Nama apa yang kau gunakan?" ini Naruto yang bertanya. Raut wajahnya berubah serius. Ada rasa keingintahuan yang besar dan itu membuat Sasuke tak tega jika tak menjawabnya.

Dengan ragu, Sasuke pun menjawabnya. "U. Satsuki."

"YA TUHAN! KAU PENULIS FAVORITKU!" Kakashi memekik histeris.

"Suara kerasmu membuat Menma menangis astaga!" seruan bernada marah dari Naruto justru membuat tangis Menma semakin keras.

"Oh astaga! Ini buruk, sungguh buruk." Sasuke meracau seraya meraih Menma kedalam pelukannya dan menimangnya kesana-kemari.

"Susu! Bayimu butuh susu, Sasuke!" Kakashi berteriak panik.

Suasana yang semula tenang itu menjadi sungguh ribut. Pekikan panik dari Kakashi lah yang paling mendominasi suasana kacau itu.

Butuh beberapa waktu untuk tenang kembali.

Dan setelahnya, seolah haus akan informasi, Kakashi mengajukan berbagai macam pertanyaan seputar novel karya Sasuke. Naruto akan mendengarkan dengan teliti dengan sesekali mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan. Dilatarbelakangi kicauan khas bayi dari mulut kecil Menma, makan bersama sore itu pun jadi terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Tidak ada singgungan sedikitpun mengenai kejadian siang tadi antara dirinya dan sang tuan rumah.

Itu membuat Sasuke lega.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam telah larut. Waktu menunjuk pukul sebelas malam ketika terdengar suara ketikan _keyboard_ di ruang keluarga.

Manik hitam dibalik kacamata itu menekuni deretan huruf dilayar sebuah laptop menyala. Sesaat kemudian pandangannya menerawang, menatap jauh kearah beberapa objek yang dipilihnya secara acak. Bibirnya yang merah akan ia gigit dengan gigi putihnya: berfikir. Dan setelahnya maniknya kembali fokus kearah layar laprop, sedangkan jemarinya akan bekerja diatas _keyboard_ miliknya.

Itu terjadi sejak satu jam lalu dan akan tetap berlanjut seperti siklus.

Sasuke terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaannya hingga ia tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang mengamatinya sedari tadi—sejak setengah jam lalu. Pria itu hanya berdiri diam, bersedekap dada, dan bersender ditembok. Sasuke baru menyadarinya ketika pandangannya jatuh pada objek baru benda hidup, dan itu adalah sang tuan rumah. Naruto tampak sangat keren dengan gaya seperti itu, Sasuke membatin takjub.

"Kau terlihat sangat sibuk hingga mengorbankan waktu tidur hanya untuk menulis novelmu." Ujar pria itu, tersenyum. Pria itu berjalan mendekat masih dengan senyumnya, sementara Sasuke merasa panas dipipi dan jari-jari yang membeku dan terasa kaku. "Apakah kehadiranku mengganggumu?"

Sasuke menggeleng, berusaha tersenyum. "Tidak."

"Baguslah. Karena aku sangat ingin melihat U. Satsuki menulis karya novel yang menakjubkan."

"Jangan terlalu memujiku, tuan. Aku bisa besar kepala setelahnya." Sanggah Sasuke dengan kalimat lembutnya.

"Oh, tidak tidak. Kau sangat pantas untuk besar kepala dengan karya-karya novelmu yang hebat. _Savage, Breakdown,_ dan _Man from the past_. Tiga dari delapan novelmu telah difilmkan dan itu merupakan prestasi yang luar biasa."

Pemuda dua puluh tahun itu biasa dipuji oleh teman-temannya. Sasuke merasa senang dan bahagia karena karyanya begitu banyak disukai. Namun kini Sasuke mendapati wajahnya bersemu dan rongga dadanya berdebar kencang. Ia hanya berharap Naruto tidak menyadari perubahan wajahnya disuasana sedikit remang ini. "Terimakasih." Ujar Sasuke dengan senyumnya.

"Mau segelas kopi?" tawar pria itu, berjalan kearah dapur.

Sasuke menggeleng, "tidak, terimakasih. Aku tidak minum atau memakan segala macam kopi,"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto setelahnya. Hanya ada suara langkah kaki menjauh dan suara keran air mengalir menandakan pria itu tengah berkutat didapur.

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya—merevisi ulang novelnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, ruang keluarga menjadi terang ketika lampu neon putih dilangit-langit ruangan menayala terang. Tak berselang waktu lama, Naruto datang dengan dua cangkir mengepul ditangannya. Seketika aroma kopi dan manis memenuhi indra penciumannya.

"Aku tidak minum kopi—" Sasuke memeringati lagi.

"Ini susu. Secangkir susu vanilla hangat untuk membuat tubuhmu lebih baik." Naruto menyahut cepat.

"Aku akan cepat tidur jika begitu." Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

Pria itu tersenyum miring menanggapi perkataan Sasuke, "memang itu tujuan utamaku." Balasnya jujur tanpa ditutup-tutupi.

"Kau menang." Merasa tak ada _mood_ untuk menulis lagi, Sasuke pun menyimpan pekerjaannya dan mematikan laptopnya. Sasuke menerima secangkir susu vanilla hangat dari tangan Naruto setelah berucap terimakasih.

Naruto tertawa kecil seraya menyesap kopi dicangkirnya. "Apa Menma baik-baik saja kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Menma cukup tenang ketika tidur. Jadi aku yakin Menma akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Sasuke yakin.

"Hmm.." Naruto bergumam pelan tanda paham.

Kemudian hening.

Sasuke melihat Naruto dari sudut matanya dan ia mendapati pria itu begitu hikmat menyesap kopinya sedikit-demi sedikit. Kelopak matanya terpejam dan hidungnya membaui aroma kopi seakan meresapi tiap aroma tajam dari secangkir kopi itu.

Kelopak tan itu terbuka tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke menunduk. Ia ketahuan mencuri lihat dan Sasuke merasa malu—lagi, untuk kesekian di hari ini.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan mengenai diriku?"

Sasuke mendongak langsung dan bibir merahnya berucap tanpa kendali. "Kau adalah pria mapan yang baik—sangat baik, dan dewasa. Kau penyayang anak-anak, dan kau juga sangat tampan." Ia terdiam, lalu sedetik kemudian Sasuke merutuki mulutnya. Tapi itu benar-benar sebuah kejujuran. Jadi untuk mengalihkan rasa malu, Sasuke bersikap tenang. Ia bersikap seolah memuji orang lain merupakan hal biasa. Padahal nyatanya, Sasuke sangat jarang memuji orang lain.

Naruto menatapnya lurus dan serius. Tak ada senyum dibibir tipis pria itu, membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya apakah kejujurannya itu tidak berefek baik kepada Naruto. "Bukan itu maksudku. Ini mengenai kejadian siang tadi. Bukankah aku terlihat konyol diwaktu itu?" ujarnya, sedikit menuntut.

Sasuke menghela, "Ah, itu. Aku menganggap itu bukan hal besar."

"Maksudmu? Apakah tingkah konyolku dibawah sambaran petir siang tadi adalah sebuah hal kecil? Tidak bagimu. Tapi iya bagi diriku." pria itu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, sebelum kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau pasti _ill feel_ padaku."

"Aku tak pernah bilang begitu." Sasuke menyanggah.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti." Naruto mengendikkan bahunya dan menggeleng kecil. "Mereka selalu berkata jika penyakit yang kualami ini sangat menjijikkan."

Masih dengan sikap tenangnya, Sasuke menyesap seteguk susu vanilla dari cangkirnya. Ia merilekskan otot-otot tubuhnya yang mendadak tegang dan menghela nafas kemudian. "Dengar, Naruto. Aku memiliki seorang kakak lelaki sepertimu—dia takut petir. Kakakku mengalami hal buruk ketika dia masih kecil. Aku bisa mengerti itu karena kakakku mengalami kejadian buruk ketika hujan badai disertai petir menyambar terjadi didesa kecil kami didekat pantai. Aku tidak mengolok-olok kakakku mengenai itu meskipun teman-temannya selalu menjadikan hal itu sebagai aib yang sangat buruk dan memalukan. Kakakku selalu tertekan dengan kenyataan itu tapi aku berada disana. Mendorongnya untuk maju dan tak sekalipun menjadikan ketakutan itu sebagai kelemahan. Aku memberikan kepercayaan kepada kakakku bahwa dia bisa melawan semua rasa takut itu," Sasuke menatap manik biru Naruto yang balik menatapnya serius, "dan itu berhasil. Walau tidak secara keseluruhan karena disetiap ada badai, aku selalu menunggunya dan menenangkan tubuhnya yang bergetar. Aku memeluknya hingga ia tenang."

Pria itu hanya terdiam. Ia seolah berusaha menelan kalimat panjang yang disuarakan oleh Sasuke.

"Dan satu lagi, itu bukan penyakit menjijikkan. Itu hanya sebuah phobia." Tambah Sasuke dengan menekan kata 'hanya'.

"Aku terlihat lemah ketika saat-saat seperti itu datang." Pria itu berusaha mengelak.

"Manusia itu seperti sebuah koin. Memiliki dua sisi yang berbeda namun saling melengkapi. Itu menandakan setiap orang memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangannya masing-masing. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan hal itu, Naruto?" Sasuke tersenyum menatap manik biru Naruto yang kini terlihat semakin bercahaya.

Sasuke tak bisa untuk tidak menghela nafas lega ketika pria itu melayangkan senyum menawan yang tampak sangat tulus, "kau benar. Aku hanya perlu menghadapi rasa takutku, melawan rasa takut itu. Bukan mengelak dan justru berakhir dengan rasa takut dan tubuh bergetar menyelimut."

"Ya. Aku percaya penuh padamu. Kau pasti bisa, Naruto."

"Tapi sebelum itu, bisakah aku mendapat pelukan ketika saat-saat itu datang lagi?" pria itu kini tersenyum miring, memberikan kesan menggoda yang lagi-lagi membuat pipi Sasuke memanas.

Sasuke menahan nafas seraya berujar pelan, "jika itu memang sangat diperlukan, tentu. Dengan senang hati akan kubantu." Lanjut Sasuke dengan senyum tulusnya.

Entah mengapa, wajah tampan dengan kulit tan itu memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejut. Pria itu memaki dengan bahasa yang tak Sasuke ketahui. Namun ekspresi itu hanya berlangsung selama tiga detik, karena setelahnya pria itu kembali tersenyum ramah. "Kau sebaiknya tidur. Ini sudah sangat laut dan besok, perjalanan panjang menanti kita." Naruto menarik lembut pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan menuntunnya menuju kamar tamu dilantai dua.

"Selamat malam. _Have a nice dream_ , Sasuke."

Satu kecupan kupu-kupu mendarat dipunggung tangan kanannya, membuatnya mematung seketika. Sasuke sukses tidak bernafas dan degub kencang dalam rongga dadanya adalah satu hal yang membuatnya yakin ia masih bereksistensi didunia ini.

Sasuke masih mematung didepan pintu ketika pria dua puluh lima tahun itu berbalik sebelum mencapai kenop pintu. Pria itu tersenyum lalu berujar, "Oh… _by the way_ , suaramu sangat bagus, Sasuke. Kau memiliki bakat sama besar dengan kemampuan menulismu. Aku sangat takjub siang tadi dan aku berjanji akan mengenalkan seorang produser rekaman kepadamu—itupun jika kau berminat."

Sasuke berusaha menampilkan senyum terbaiknya tapi yang terlihat justru sebaliknya. Ia enggan mengakui tentang suaranya, tapi memang itulah kenyatannya.

Pria itu tak lagi berkata selain tersenyum dan berbalik menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Ya tuhan…" Sasuke menghela nafas, mengelus dada.

Pria itu sungguh tak bisa diabaikan dan itu membuat Sasuke takut. Sasuke takut jatuh semakin dalam sementara pria itu terlalu misterius untuk dikenali. Hanya gambaran sempit yang Sasuke ketahui mengenai pria itu: baik, tanpa pamrih, penyayang, dan mapan.

Tapi benarkah begitu?

Sasuke tidak meragukan kebaikan pria itu, tapi masalahnya Naruto terlalu kaya untuk ukuran seorang pemilik apotek.

Sasuke memiliki seorang teman gadis yang juga membuka toko obat, Ino namanya. Itu berada dipusat kota Koshu—kota yang bersebelahan dengan kota dimana Sasuke tinggal, dan apoteknya juga besar. Namun yang Sasuke ketahui, Ino tak sekaya Naruto.

Sasuke takut jika, pria itu—Naruto, ternyata menjual obat-obat ter—

"Aku terlalu banyak berfikir negative. Huh, sadarlah, Sasuke!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Perjalanan dari Shinjuku ke Yamanasi sangat jauh, apalagi jika harus mengendarai mobil. Itu pasti sangat melelahkan. Sebenarnya aku baik-baik saja jika harus pulang sendiri. Menaiki kereta juga terdengar baik." Sasuke menyuarakan kegundahan hatinya mengenai keputusan Naruto. Ia merasa sangat bersalah telah merepotkan pria itu berkali-kali. Dan Sasuke tidak ingin menambah rasa bersalah itu ketika Naruto hendak mengantarnya pulang. Hey, jarak antara Shinjuku ke Yamanasi sangat jauh. Perlu waktu lebih dari lima jam dari Shinjuku untuk melewati tujuh kota besar menuju Yamanasi.

"Tidak," keseriusan dan keteguhan Naruto akan keputusannya membuat Sasuke tak bisa berkutik. "Aku sangat ragu kalian berdua pulang selamat mengingat kau jatuh tidur sementara bayimu hampir jatuh dari dekapanmu. Bagaimana jika sewaktu kau tertidur seseorang menculik bayimu? Aku yakin kau tak akan pernah berhenti menangis sepanjang waktu."

Sasuke kalah telak dengan perkataan Naruto pagi itu.

Jadi, tepat pukul sepuluh pagi, Naruto mengantarnya pulang. Tidak hanya pria itu, karena Kakashi menyuarakan keinginannya untuk ikut. Naruto mengiyakan saja keinginan pamannya itu untuk berjaga-jaga apabila Naruto lelah menyetir dan membutuhkan pengganti sementara.

Jadilah selama perjalanan, kedua pria itu bertukar posisi. Sasuke tidak bisa membantu karena selain harus menjaga Menma, Sasuke mengakui bahwa ia sama sekali tak bisa menyetir mobil.

"Jangan berwajah jelek seperti itu, Kakashi. Tersenyumlah! Berbahagialah karena kau akan menjadi ayah tak lama lagi." Suara Naruto terdengar menggoda dan itu Kakashi menatap Naruto dengan tajam dari kaca spion.

"Kau mengejekku, ha? Aku selalu tersenyum hanya saja kau yang tidak pernah tahu."

"Siapa suruh kau memakai masker jelek itu." Naruto berujar santai seraya menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Kakashi sudah menikah?" Sasuke menyela dengan nada tak percaya.

"Sudah sejak lima tahun lalu." Naruto lah yang menjawabnya. "Berhati-hatilah, Sasuke. Kakashi itu pria pedophile yang menikahi anak-anak. Dia—"

"Hey!" Kakashi menyela dengan nada tak terima. "Obito berusia dua puluh tahun ketika kami menikah, dan itu bukan usia anak-anak."

"Tapi jarak usia kalian sepuluh tahun. Sepuluh tahun."

"Cinta itu tak mengenal usia."

Perdebatan itu tetap berlanjut hingga membuat Sasuke tertawa dengan tingkah mereka berdua. Mereka sama-sama keukeuh dan keras kepala, tak ada satu pun yang berniat mengalah.

"Sasuke, katakan pendapatmu mengenai hal ini!" Kakashi berujar semangat dari bangku kemudi.

Sasuke terdiam, berfikir sejenak, "Cinta itu buta. Tak mengenal apapun ketika telah jatuh terlalu jauh. Berfikir semua akan baik-baik saja ketika bersama. Pantangan, larangan, bahkan cemoohan pun dianggap angin lalu ketika berbagi waktu."

"Itu artinya kau setuju!" Kakashi memberi tatapan penuh kemenangan kepada Naruto.

"Aku tidak pernah berkata jika aku melarangnya Kakashi." Ujar Naruto disertai dengusan.

"Aku penasaran kenapa Kakashi memakai masker sepanjang hari." Sasuke menatap Kakashi dari balik kaca spion.

"Tidak. Ini hanya satu bulan lagi, dan ini akan segera berakhir. Aku bisa menikmati udara bebas tanpa terhalang masker konyol ini." Kakashi mengendikkan bahu sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "istriku sangat sensitive semenjak awal kehamilan dan ia selalu menuduhku tebar pesona kepada siapapun. Padahal.. ya tuhan, aku tidak pernah seperti itu. Aku pria setia dan menduakan istriku yang sempurna adalah sebuah kematian bagiku." Pria bersurai kelabu itu mengeluh dengan helaan nafas membuat Sasuke tidak bisa untuk tak terkekeh kecil.

"Jika kau berada disini, berarti istrimu sekarang berada dirumah sendiri?"

Kakashi memberikan gelengannya. "Tidak. Istriku berada dirumah orangtuanya di Tokyo sejak tiga hari lalu."

"Nah," suara Naruto terdengar mengejek, "tak sekalipun istrinya memberi kabar. Itu mengapa Kakashi tampak uring-uringan."

Mereka berbincang dengan akrab sedangkan si kecil Menma sibuk berceloteh sambil memukul-mukul kaca jendela mobil menggunakan kepalan tangan mungilnya.

Dua jam kemudian, perjalanan mulai tenang. Si mungil Menma telah meringkuk didada Sasuke, terlelap dengan nyenyak setelah menyedot sebotol susu hangat.

Sasuke pun begitu. Kelopak matanya mulai memberat dan tak lama kemudian ia tertidur. Kepala Sasuke jatuh bersandar dibahu Naruto dan itu mempermudah pria pirang itu untuk mendekap dan mengelus lembut rambut hitam Sasuke.

"Kalian terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga yang harmonis." Komentar Kakashi dari bangku kemudi.

"Ya. Itu akan terjadi tak lama lagi." Balas Naruto dengan senyum miringnya.

"Akan ada tangis massal jika begitu."

"Aku tak peduli. Yang penting aku bisa terlepas dari paksaan-paksaan pria tua bangka itu."

Kakashi hanya sanggup tertawa mendengar balasan bernada datar dari Naruto itu.

.

.

.

End of Bab II

.

.

.

.

Big thanks to:

Park RinHyun-Uchiha, dieNsl, nareswaribach, Libra,justaz, d14napink, Habibah794, Kirakira Holic, saera, Gatsuki. Ipeh, Caramely, Kagehoshi Nao, ppkarismac, kiyokiyo, Lady Spain, ririn, shin, Apriyani601, megumi-chan, Guest, NS, Hwang635, Sapphire Hatsuki Blue, humusemeuke, danielkeanumadegani, Reina Putri, XOXO, D, und, LangitJia, Ruth nana, bellaclaw, dodomppa, Yanti.

Thanks for read, fav, foll, and review!


End file.
